Servais Le Roy
, o el Mago, es uno de los 22 disponibles actualmente en . Trasfondo Servais Le Roy comenzó su carrera mágica en Bélgica y se mudó a Londres para abrir su propia tienda de magia. A pesar de su habilidad para los trucos de desaparecer, no ha obtenido la aprobación del público. En Oletus Manor, que ha producido innumerables artistas famosos, ¿podría encontrar alguna inspiración nueva? Características Externas Objetivos de Deducción All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path # Grow #: Nunca sabrás lo que verás después. #* Objetivo Básico: Abre 1 cofre #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Abre 2 cofres #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Abre 3 cofres #; Conclusión #: Una foto: un niño parado junto a la puerta de un teatro con sus padres. Un cartel de un espectáculo de magia está en la puerta.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/500657975883595779/561192746992271380/unknown.png # Learn #: Un verdadero educador lo encaminará hacia la liberación, pero no todos lo entienden. #* Objetivo Básico: Cura exitosamente 1 compañero #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Cura exitosamente 2 compañeros #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Cura exitosamente 3 compañeros #; Conclusión #: Una foto: un mago de barba blanca que muestra algunas tarjetas a un joven con sombrero.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/500657975883595779/561192801006649378/unknown.png # Assistant #: No es un verdadero mago, solo juega a serlo. #* Objetivo Básico: 50% de progreso de decodificación cooperativa #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: 70% de progreso de decodificación cooperativa #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: 100% de progreso de decodificación cooperativa #; Conclusión #: Una foto: un joven con sombrero está de pie junto a un mago de barba blanca, que tiene una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/500657975883595779/561192855301783565/unknown.png # Growth #: Bueno, Roma no se construyó en un día. #* Objetivo Básico: Completa 1 calibración #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Completa 3 calibraciones #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Completa 5 calibraciones #; Conclusión #: Bueno, nadie quiere pasar su vida como accesorio en un espectáculo. Todos quieren tomar el centro del escenario.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/500657975883595779/561192910591361025/unknown.png # Completeness #: Un día iluminarás el escenario, Servais. Naciste para esto. Eso es lo que dijo el viejo una vez. #* Objetivo Básico: Completa 1 calibración perfecta #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Completa 2 calibraciones perfectas #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Completa 3 calibraciones perfectas #; Conclusión #: Una foto: un joven con sombrero está haciendo trucos de cartas en el escenario.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/500657975883595779/561192956191834112/unknown.png # The Path to Success #: ¿Qué es más importante, el trabajo duro o el talento? Para aquellos que carecen de talento, el trabajo duro es todo lo que tienen. #* Objetivo Básico: 100% de progreso de decodificación #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: 200% de progreso de decodificación #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: 300% de progreso de decodificación #; Conclusion #: Una foto: un joven con sombrero está arreglando sus accesorios mágicos.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/500657975883595779/561193008276439050/unknown.png # Outlaws #: Un gran estafador es también un gran mago. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa del cazador 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Escapa del cazador 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Escapa del cazador 3 veces #; Conclusión #: Un informe: Gran mago herido durante la actuación.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/500657975883595779/561193063868006413/unknown.png # Escape Artist #: Desenganche tranquilamente a sus compañeros bajo la mirada del público. Este es un truco común. #* Objetivo Básico: Rescata a 1 compañero de una silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Rescata a 2 compañeros de una silla cohete #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Rescata a 3 compañeros de una silla cohete #; Conclusión #: Mientras no haya nada malo con esa cerradura.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/500657975883595779/561193118708269087/unknown.png # Thurston's 3 Rules in Magic #: Una audiencia demasiado entusiasta puede causar problemas. Como intérprete, debes saber cómo manejarla. #* Objetivo Básico: Aturde al cazador con un palé 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Aturde al cazador con un palé 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Aturde al cazador con un palé 3 veces #; Conclusión #: Uno nunca debe decirle a la audiencia lo que está por suceder, nunca realizar un truco dos veces durante una actuación y nunca revelar el secreto de un truco de magia.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/500657975883595779/561193169736171531/unknown.png # Close-Up Magic #: Engañar a la audiencia de cerca no es fácil. Se necesita un poco de esfuerzo. #* Objetivo Básico: Escapa por la trampilla #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Escapa por la trampilla #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Escapa por la trampilla #; Conclusión #: Como desaparecer en el aire frente a una audiencia.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/500657975883595779/561193279777931265/unknown.png # Asrah Levitation #: ¡De nada a algo, de aquí para allá, Servais Le Roy es el mejor artista de escape de los últimos 100 años! #* Objetivo Básico: Evita ser golpeado por el cazador mientras estás en modo Stealth 1 vez #* Objetivo Avanzado 1: Evita ser golpeado por el cazador mientras estás en modo Stealth 2 veces #* Objetivo Avanzado 2: Evita ser golpeado por el cazador mientras estás en modo Stealth 3 veces #; Conclusión #: Un periódico: Se espera que Servais, sucesor del gran mago John, se embarque pronto en una gira.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/500657975883595779/561193334316728332/unknown.png Después de deducir el Nodo 11: Asrah Levitation, La ropa del Mago, Worn Clothes, será desbloqueado. Conclusión Completa Servais tuvo un mentor con una barba blanca llamado John. A Servais no le gustaba estar a la sombra de su mentor y quería ser el centro de atención. Realizó pequeñas acrobacias, como trucos de cartas. Un día, John tuvo un accidente durante su actuación. Appearance Decoration Curiosidades *Servais Le Roy era una persona real. Era un mago belga, diseñador de ilusiones y empresario. References See also Category:Personajes Category:Supervivientes